concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Petty Concerts 1980s
1980 January 1, 1980 Convention Center, Dallas, TX January 9, 1980 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK January 11, 1980 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS January 12, 1980 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO January 18, 1980 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA January 20, 1980 Forum, Inglewood, CA January 21, 1980 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA January 22, 1980 Symphony Hall, Phoenix, AZ January 24, 1980 University of Denver Arena, Denver, CO January 26, 1980 University of Arizona Centennial Hall, Tucson, AZ January 27, 1980 University of California Campbell Hall, Santa Monica, CA March 2, 1980 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 3, 1980 Apollo, Manchester, ENG March 6-7, 1980 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 15, 1980 Théâtre de l'Empire, Paris, FRA (French TV Show) March 24, 1980 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG April 16, 1980 NHK Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 17, 1980 Aichi-ken Kinrou Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN April 19 & 21-22, 1980 Youmiura Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 26-27, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS April 29, 1980 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS May 1, 1980 Curtin House, Melbourne, AUS May 2, 1980 Melbourne, AUS May 3, 1980 Jubilee Pavilion, Adelaide, AUS May 6, 1980 Civic, Christchurch, NZ May 8, 1980 Wellington Show & Sports Building, Wellington, NZ May 11, 1980 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI June 6, 1980 Fridays TV Show, Los Angeles, CA June 9, 1980 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO June 13, 1980 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN June 16, 1980 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI June 18, 1980 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL June 20, 1980 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH June 21, 1980 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD June 24, 1980 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA June 25, 1980 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY June 27, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ June 28, 1980 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA June 29, 1980 Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT July 2, 1980 Civic Center, Augusta, ME July 3, 1980 Ocean State Theatre, Providence, RI July 4-6, 1980 Palladium, New York City, NY July 8-9, 1980 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA July 10, 1980 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA July 11, 1980 The Mosque, Richmond, VA July 15, 1980 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL July 18, 1980 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL July 19, 1980 UCSB Robertson Gymnasium, Santa Barbara, CA 1981 June 9, 1981 Sacramento, CA June 10, 1981 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN June 11, 1981 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL June 14, 1981 Centennial Hall, Toledo, OH June 16, 1981 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH June 18, 1981 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI June 21, 1981 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO June 22, 1981 Rockline Studios, Hollywood, CA June 24, 1981 Aladdin Theater, Las Vegas, NV June 25, 1981 Zephyr Lounge, Reno, NV June 26, 1981 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (Stevie Nicks guests) June 28-30, 1981 Forum, Inglewood, CA July 3, 1981 Meadowlands, East Rutherford, NJ (Stevie Nicks guests) July 4, 1981 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (The Fabulous Thunderbirds were supposed to be the opening act but they had some border trouble and couldn't make the show so Tom and the Heartbreakers did an extra long 2 set show with an intermission) July 5, 1981 Hec Edmundson Pavilion, Seattle, WA July 6, 1981 Astor Park, Seattle, WA July 8, 1981 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR July 16, 1981 NBC Studios, New York City, NY July 18, 1981 Castle Farms Music Theatre, Charlevoix, MI July 20, 1981 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON July 21, 1981 Forum, Montreal, QC July 22, 1981 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON July 24, 1981 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT July 26, 1981 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY July 27, 1981 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA July 28, 1981 Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY July 30, 1981 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ July 31, 1981 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 1, 1981 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA August 3, 1981 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA August 4, 1981 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA August 6, 1981 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY August 7, 1981 Boston Garden, Boston, MA August 8, 1981 Civic Center, Providence, RI August 10, 1981 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY August 11, 1981 Irving Theater, Indianapolis, IN August 12, 1981 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO August 14, 1981 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, MN August 15, 1981 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE August 16, 1981 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI August 18, 1981 Westport Amphitheatre, Kansas City, MO September 6, 1981 California Exposition & State Fair, Sacramento, CA September 15, 1981 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ September 17, 1981 ASU Activity Center, Tempe, AZ September 18-19, 1981 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA (Stevie Nicks guests) September 22, 1981 Summit, Houston, TX September 23, 1981 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX September 24, 1981 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX September 25, 1981 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK September 27, 1981 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA September 29, 1981 Omni, Atlanta, GA September 30, 1981 Civic Center, Savannah, GA October 2, 1981 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL October 3, 1981 Civic Auditorium, Jacksonville, FL October 6, 1981 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL October 8, 1981 Stephen C. O'Connell Center, Gainesville, FL (Stevie Nicks guests) 1982 LONG AFTER DARK '82 - '83 June 6, 1982 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA (Peace Sunday Committee Benefit 1982) June 24, 1982 French TV "Houba Houba" September 1-2, 1982 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA September 4, 1982 Glen Helen Regional Park, San Bernardino, CA (US Festival 1982) September 19, 1982 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA November 30, 1982 Forest National, Brussels, BEL December 3, 1982 Johanneshov Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE December 4, 1982 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED December 7, 1982 Wembley Arena, London, ENG December 8, 1982 Apollo, Manchester, ENG December 9, 1982 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT December 10, 1982 Apollo Theatre, Coventry, ENG December 12, 1982 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG December 14, 1982 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER December 15, 1982 Nationaltheater, Mannheim, GER December 18-19, 1982 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Rock Pop in Concert 1982 #4) December 21, 1982 Hemmerleinhalle, Neunkirchen am Brand, GER December 22, 1982 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER 1983 January 22, 1983 Phoenix, AZ Arizona Memorial Coliseum January 23, 1983 Tucson, AZ Tucson Convention Center January 24, 1983 El Paso, TX UTEP Don Haskins Center January 26, 1983 Oklahoma City, OK Myriad Arena January 27, 1983 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center January 28, 1983 Summit, Houston, TX January 30, 1983 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena February 3, 1983 Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum February 4, 1983 Atlanta, GA The Omni February 11, 1983 St. Petersburg FL Bayfront Center Arena February 14, 1983 Nashville, TN Grand Ole Opry House February 15, 1983 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens February 17, 1983 Bethlehem, PA Stabler Arena February 25, 1983 Springfield, MO Hammons Student Center February 26, 1983 St. Louis, MO Kiel Opera House March 2, 1983 Boulder, CO C.U. Events Center March 5, 1983 Kansas City, MO Kansas City Municipal Auditorium March 6, 1983 Omaha, NE Omaha Civic Auditorium March 10 1983 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI March 11, 1983 Bloomington, MN Met Center March 18, 1983 Detroit, MI Cobo Arena March 24, 1983 Worcester, MA Worcester's Centrum Center March 25, 1983 Providence, RI Providence Civic Center March 26, 1983 New Haven, CT New Haven Coliseum March 28, 1983 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena Theatre March 29, 1983 Williamsburg, VA William and Mary College March 31, 1983 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum April 1, 1983 East Rutherford, NJ Continental Airlines Arena April 2, 1983 Philadelphia, PA First Union Spectrum April 13, 1983 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace April 14, 1983 San Francisco, CA Kabuki Theatre April 15, 1983 Fresno, CA CSUF Amphitheatre April 23, 1983 San Diego, CA Jack Murphy Field June 1, 1983 Bakersfield, CA Bakersfield Centennial Garden June 4, 1983 Angels Camp, CA Calaveras County Fairgrounds June 5, 1983 Angels Camp, CA Calaveras County Fairgrounds 1984 1985 SOUTHERN ACCENTS 1985 (90 dates?) June 6, 1985 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO June 11-12, 1985 Centrum Center, Worcester, MA June 15, 1985 Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ June 16, 1985 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY June 18, 1985 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 2, 1985 Lloyd Noble Arena, Norman, OK July 3, 1985 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX July 5, 1985 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX July 6, 1985 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX July 7, 1985 Summit, Houston, TX July 9, 1985 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN July 11, 1985 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 12, 1985 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL July 24, 1985 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA July 26, 1985 Greek Theater, Berkeley, CA July 27, 1985 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA July 30, 1985 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ August 1, 1985 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA August 4, 1985 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA August 5, 1985 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA August 6-7, 1985 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA August 9, 1985 Sports Arena. San Diego, CA 1987 LET ME UP 1987 May 30, 1987 Summit, Houston, TX June 4, 1987 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA June 15, 1987 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE June 16, 1987 Met Center, Bloomington, MN June 22, 1987 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA June 23, 1987 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 10, 1987 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY July 11, 1987 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 13, 1987 Riverfront Park, Manchester, NH July 18, 1987 Lakeside Amphitheatre, Darien Center, NY July 22, 1987 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 24, 1987 Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL July 26, 1987 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers w/Bob Dylan - Temple In Flames 1987 September 19, 1987 Rotterdam, Netherlands w/Roger McGuinn September 21, 1987 Copenhagen, Denmark Valbyhallen w/Roger McGuinn September 23, 1987 Helsinki, Finland Jaahalli w/Roger McGuinn September 25, 1987 Goeteborg, Swededen Scandinavium w/Roger McGuinn September 28, 1987 Frankfurt, Germany October 1, 1987 Verona, Italy w/Roger McGuinn October 3, 1987 Torino, Italy Paleur w/Roger McGuinn October 4, 1987 Milano, Italy Arena Civica w/Roger McGuinn October 8, 1987 Brussels, Belgium Vorst Nationaal October 12, 1987 Birmingham, England NEC w/Roger McGuinn 1988 1989 STRANGE BEHAVIOR 1989 July 5, 1989 Miami, FL Miami Arena July 6, 1989 St. Petersburg, FL Bayfront Center Arena July 8, 1989 Orlando, FL T.D. Waterhouse Center July 13, 1989 Houston, TX The Summit July 14, 1989 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center July 15, 1989 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Centre July 20, 1989 Seattle, WA Key Arena at Seattle Center July 23, 1989 Sacramento, CA Cal Expo Amphitheatre July 25, 1989 San Diego, CA SDSU Open Air Theatre July 26, 1989 Tempe, AZ Wells Fargo Arena August 4, 1989 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre August 8, 1089 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center August 19, 1989 East Rutherford, NJ Continental Airlines Arena August 20, 1989 Holmdel, NJ Garden State Arts Center August 31, 1989 Bristol, CT Lake Compounce September 9, 1989 Rochester, NY War Memorial Arena September 10, 1989 Columbus, OH Battelle Hall October 28, 1989 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre Bridge School Benefit January 26, 1990 Tampa, FL USF Sun Dome January 27, 1990 Gainesville, FL Stephen O'Connell Center February 1, 1990 Providence, RI Providence Civic Center February 3, 1990 Albany, NY Knickerbocker Arena February 4, 1990 Fairfax, VA Patriot Center February 6, 1990 Philadelphia, PA First Union Spectrum February 7, 1990 Worcester, MA Worcester's Centrum Centre February 8, 1990 Hartford, CT Hartford Civic Center Coliseum February 10, 1990 Dayton, OH University of Dayton Arena February 11, 1990 Auburn Hills, MI Palace Of Auburn Hills February 13, 1990 Richfield, OH Richfield Coliseum February 15, 1990 Rosemont, IL Allstate Arena February 16, 1990 Normal, IL Redbird Arena February 17, 1990 Iowa City, IA Carver-Hawkeye Arena February 19, 1990 Ames, IA Hilton Coliseum February 20, 1990 Bloomington, MN Met Center February 22, 1990 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena February 23, 1990 Carbondale, IL SIU Arena February 25, 1990 St. Louis, MO Kiel Auditorium March 1, 1990 Inglewood, CA Great Western Forum March 3, 1990 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheatre March 5, 1990 Sacramento, CA ARCO Arena March 6, 1990 Oakland, CA Oakland Arena